


Refreshing Domesticity

by t0talcha0s



Series: New Earth [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Many characters are just mentioned, Multi, New Earth, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has never lived with anyone in close proximity before, the closest person to her growing up was 2,000 miles away. Now, with a girlfriend in her house and countless friends just a short walk away, she feels blessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refreshing Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> With eternal love, the stars above  
> All there is and ever was  
> I want it all x4  
> A blade of grass, a grain of sand  
> The moonlit sea, to hold your hand  
> I want it all x4
> 
> The embers of a fire still burning as they die  
> Stay bright to keep us side by side
> 
> Baby, there's no better time  
> No better time, baby, we can't find  
> \- The Shade, Metric

Roxy Lalonde doesn't believe in organized religion, and she isn't so sure about a god or deity. Half of the time Roxy doesn't bother trying to pin down what she believes in, but now she is almost certain there has to be a god out there somewhere. The world around her is what she knew her home to have once been, mostly green grass, trees, a world not flooded or destroyed by an evil dictator. Now she found herself living alongside trolls, as opposed to living under them. This world is incredible, the air is saltless and it all feels like a dream and oh so right. Roxy stares at the horizon, bright blue sky colliding with bright green plains. She takes a moment to herself, she could almost cry. Her mother is here, sort of, her friends are here, Dirk is here, there are trolls and cherubs and everything feels so overwhelmingly good. Roxy believes she's never felt so elated. 

She turns abruptly on her heel, face split into a smile as she faces all of her friends, new and old, that stood behind her. Her eyes are rich with tears and she's so damn happy. She locks eyes with blank shades and she can feel the same nervousness-overwhelmed-overjoyed mix of emotions that she possess in them. She sprints foreword, wrapping her arms around Dirk and almost damn near picking him up. She laughs. 

"Oh I missed you!" She says, she can't pin down why she says it but she knows she means it. Before Dirk can respond she's moved on, hands excitedly clasped around Jane's smaller ones. "We did it!" She looks directly into happy blue eyes as she almost yells it, she's never felt so elated. Roxy feels as though she has to express her gratitude to each and every person. She kisses Rose's cheek a little too enthusiastically and crushes a very willing Jade into the best hug of Roxy's life. She makes her rounds breathlessly and when she gets to Calliope she spins her around and laughs and pulls the tall alien down for a kiss and tells her she's so glad she's here and that she loves her, and in the moment it feels like she's never said anything truer. 

Calliope stands stunned for a moment, seemingly embarrassed or conflicted before smiling widely, sharp, plentiful canines catching the light, already hyper-extended cheeks moving out further with the gesture, and leaning down to give Roxy a gentle kiss on the forehead. Roxy bursts into a smile and has to contain her joy as as pulls Calliope lower for a little more kissing. With her friends around her and a beautiful alien she's infatuated with kissing her Roxy can't help but feel vindicated over how perfect this new world is. 

-

Roxy stands in her home, a new home that's not full of computers and carapacians, at her kitchenette's stove heating up tea in Calliope's kettle, with Dirk sitting at her kitchen table like he's never belonged anywhere else. 

"Where's the girlfriend?" He asks, slouched comfortably as he taps his fingers on the kitchen table just to listen to the leather of his fingerless gloves crunch. 

"She's over at her Bro's for one of their Rose mandated talk-it-out sessions." 

"So she'll be in a bad mood when she gets home." 

"Yeah, though she'll act like she's not." Roxy lets the kettle come to a boil as she turns around and leans her lower back against the counter, facing Dirk and feeling a content warmth spread through her at the image of him in her home. "Heard you were slumming with Rose and the wives this week, what's up with that?" 

"You just can't beat Jade's workshop, that girl has every type of electronic wonder in there, it's a mechanic's dream." Roxy raises a brow suspiciously. "I'll be back in my apartment before Sunday."

"You and Jake having trouble rooming together again?" 

"He's infuriating, and he says he needs his space so I'm giving it to him." 

"You still hung up on him?" Dirk shakes his head, but Roxy can tell he has a terribly hard time giving that infatuation up. She can't help but think him a wreck, but she thinks it lovingly of course. 

"I'm on the market and looking for somebody else, mark me down for single and ready to mingle." The tea kettle whistles and Roxy turns to take it off the flame, pouring the water into the two mugs she had set aside earlier, she and Dirk's favorites, eggplant purple and baby puke yellow-green portraits of she and his faces. "Kanaya sends her love, says she has a dress for you." Roxy perks up at the news, walking over to the table and handing Dirk the mug with her face on it. 

"That's great to hear, Callie and I've got a date night this weekend." Dirk wiggles his eyebrows as he takes a sip of tea to test the flavor and temperature. "Cherub genitals are weird Dirk, but once you go alien you'll never go back." 

"I don't want to hear about your girlfriends genitals." Roxy snickers a little. 

"Oh but they're a good time just trust me." 

-

Roxy's bed is soft, so so soft. The sheets are a light pink with some frills because those frills made Calliope so happy when they were alchemizing their bed set. It seems spacious without another, larger body in it, but Roxy had sprawled herself out over the entirety of the king sized bed sometime after Calliope had woken up. Roxy swears this bed is heaven. She's sleeping on her stomach and nuzzling her face down into the comfortable down pillows more when she hears the door to she and Callie's bedroom squeak open. Roxy holds her hand up, waving the person entering away as she mumbles something incomprehensible into the pillows. The figure in her room chuckles. 

"You tired yourself out yesterday didn't you?" Calliope says, trying to keep her footsteps quiet as she walks past her sleeping girlfriend, though she despises the way her reptilian, clawed feet clack upon the hardwood floor. 

"Dave and Sollux know how to party." Roxy says, muffled despite turning her head sideways on the pillow. 

"Evidently, shall I leave and allow you to sleep in more?" Roxy shakes her head, her hair a tangled mess from sleeping. 

"Nah come sit with me." She says, shuffling foreword and flipping herself, arranging her morning-weary body into an upright position. "You look beautiful today." 

"I was doing the laundry." Callie responds, still walking towards Roxy, who reaches her hand out. Callie places her large, scaled and clawed green hand into Roxy's dark, soft palm. Roxy pulls her gently towards the bed until Calliope sits next to her. 

"And now you're spending some time with your girlfriend, ain't that just the way it goes." She puts her arm around her alien counterpart's waist, head resting on her shoulder and admiring the contrast of their deep green and dark brown skins. 

"I suppose I don't mind." She runs her fingers gently through Roxy's tangled bedhead, careful not to catch her claws on Roxy's scalp or any particularly knotted hair. 

"How did yesterday go?" She tries to ask gently about Calliope going to visit her brother, but can feel her mood deflating gently, turning more sour and defeated. 

"Oh he is such a menace, I don't see why Rose sets up those meetings every week." 

"Rosie knows what she's doing, don't get cranky. Are things getting better?" Calliope sighs. 

"A little, but seeing him always manages to ruin my good attitude." Roxy gives her a reassure squeeze around her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"I should shower." Calliope nods. 

-

Roxy loves Rose's house, something about the combined styles of she, Kanaya, and Jade makes for wonderful decor. She loves the clack of her shoes on the tiled entryway, she loves the framed photos of terribly edited and scribbled on selfies of Rose and Dave that hang on the wall, she loves the bookshelves, she loves the junk drawer of piles of yarn mixed with electrical wire that they've given up on trying to untangle, it's the perfect balance of perfection, mayhem, and a shitty sense of humor. Kanaya takes Roxy's jacket when she enters and hangs it in the closet. They walk to the living room together, the couch and floor are covered in humans and trolls. Dave, Sollux, and Terezi dominate the love seat, Rose, Jade, and Dirk sit on the couch, Kanaya has dibs on the arm chair, and Roxy and Jane get to sit on the floor. Once Roxy's said hello, apologized for being late, and cuddled up next to Jane on the floor Rose stands up and walks in front of the T.V. 

"Quit blocking the screen." Dave calls out, despite the fact that the T.V is off. 

"If any and all hoodlums in attendance of my distinguished film club would kindly shut their yaps I shall present this week's selection." Rose took a moment of pause, no one speaking up. "Good," she says "this week we'll be watching what can only be considered a cinematic classic, something which has shaped the history of every world it has graced with its presence, from Troll Andrew McCarthy's riveting performance to the banning of this movie in batter-witch ruled dimensions. It cannot be disputed, Weekend At Bernie's is truly a masterpiece." Rose turns on the T.V and presses play, before stepping aside. "Please enjoy." 

"Well picked." Dirk says when Rose returns to her seat. Kanaya accidentally kicks Jane and apologizes almost immediately, Dave yells for Terezi to shut up anytime she sneezes from the cat hair that litters the love seat, Dirk and Rose seem to be engaged in a constant battle for snarkiest comment, Sollux and Kanaya are not invested in the film, Jane points out flaws in logic, and Jade loudly and earnestly seems to be enjoying the film. It's a loud confusing mess and at the end of the night after the credits roll and Roxy's walking home she's never felt luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:00 midnight and I have a terrible sunburn. I barely remember what I wrote here bc I wrote it in like 5 minutes and it's really late and I'd like to thank Metric for having gr8 albums for writing music. Pls point out any errors G'night
> 
> My Tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
